monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Limearose
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jinafire Long page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:51, December 30, 2012 Hello Hello Limearose its Naynoo555 here i like your MH profile and i have vistors at the moment :) You can be my friend (if you want to) and i looked on your profile. I really like the MH photos and the dog photos Naynoo555 (talk) 05:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S I got the heart picture from your profile and i really like it and im going to keep it forever and i changed my advartar I'm going to be on the chat Naynoo555 (talk) 23:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Your so kewl:) I was so blessed to meet you on the chat, your such a sweet,funny,kind-hearted perosn! I hope to see ya more often on the chat but to bad that since Winter Break had resumed I'm gonna be on the chat less often then I used to in summer and winter break, but I was so HAPPY to meet you:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok Naynoo555 (talk) 06:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok....sorry I hadn't been on the chat for like 2-3 days, my computer wasn't working and plus I was kinda sick....but I'll try to be on today after I study for my math test which is really long and tnx for the songs you showed me I really enjoyed it very much:) see ya......oh and how did you put <3 Limearose <3 or somwthing like that lol????? When I put my signature it always come's out like Juliet is Amazing lol....... Juliet is Amazing (talk) 16:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC)JiA Please come back to the chat as soon as possble cause im very lonely and im really sorry for you :(. Naynoo555 (talk) 02:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi i added a new picture on your profile. its a brown dog (baby Jasper) but now Cutie Pie and Jasper are brown and white as they got older Naynoo555 (talk) 23:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat! Naynoo555 (talk) 03:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Heyyyyy.....how are ya? its me JiA so are you ready for the chat? me and Naynoo555 are in so we're wondering if you wanna join in and talk, anyways its 6:13 December 13....see ya soon Juliet is Amazing (talk) 23:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine..... WOAH lol I had three projects before....anyways ok I'll be in the chat as soon as I'm done chatting with my friends on kik....sorry but I won't be able to chat on this MH chat for the few days cuz we're doing something important...sorry:(....but i'll see ya very soon Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thats ok Naynoo555 (talk) 08:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ♥ KK HIIIII.....ok I'll meet you in the chat as soon as I'm done with something I have to finish.....Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) IM SUCH IN A BAD MOOD! NO ONE TALKS OR CARES WHAT I SAY! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 21:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I care about you Lime, A admin might have a word with kepa, Dont worry what kepa says just ignore her. Naynoo555 (talk) 01:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ♥OMG Lime at least you have to give us a chance to talk to you! We could've helped you! idk what happened but just plzz come back!Juliet is Amazing (talk) 23:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Um limearose you might wanna not chat cause Kepa is on chat! Naynoo555 (talk) 23:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) IDK when she is going to leave maybe just privite chat with me for a while. Naynoo555 (talk) 23:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) LIME! Why are you leaving? you never told me why, please come back, ok all I know is that Kepa was the one who made you upset but Kepa is a very nice girl I may have gotton into some fights but that doesn't mean that there mean people they just have a devil inside them once in a while. If your on just leave a message on my talk page. Juliet is Amazing (talk) 00:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) UGH well you should've that explains everything between you and Kepa....I just can't believe you didn't even say anything to me and just left me hanging Juliet is Amazing (talk) 17:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok......its fine lol Oh ok and its fine lol I just wanted you to be ok and not be sad/mad anyways it was the Korean New Years too yeaterday and I celebrated since I'm half Korean Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok then :) Naynoo555 (talk) 00:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC)